


Untitled Hannibal Secret Santa

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Omega!will, hannibal secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Hannibal is in rut, and it’s HIGHLY inconvenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Hannibal Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibunlecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibunlecter/gifts).



> For Hannibunlecter as part of the Tumblr Hannibal Secret Santa

Hannibal Lecter was a patient man by nature, restraint and stealth second nature to him.

Which is why when his biology threw his carefully crafted façade off balance, he found it incredibly inconvenient. As an Alpha he relished his heightened senses, increased strength and speed; but when he experienced his bi-annual rut...

All he wanted to do was fight and fuck.

It was a common fact that Alphas could quell their ruts by sex and a lot would get through them just by picking a random Beta or Omega and shutting themselves away for the duration.

But for Hannibal there was only one person...one _Omega_ he wanted, one man who had seeped into his veins like a drug and who's mere presence made him want to watch the world burn...just to keep the Omega safe from harm...

Will Graham; Omega, empath, with a darkness in him that so easily rivalled Hannibal's own. The moment the Alpha laid eyes on the other man, he knew he had to have him...and not just for the duration of a rut...

He would have Will for as long as they both drew breath.

* * *

The ability to fix a calm stoic mask was something that Hannibal had always been proud of. It had saved his life more than a few times and enabled him to hide in plain sight, like a wolf amongst sheep.

Right now, however, it was being used merely to ensure that his patients couldn't see the raging torrent in his head. The need to fight, to kill, to mate was so strong that he had had to make frequent trips to his private bathroom in between sessions to try and ease the throbbing erection that he was desperately trying to hide underneath expensive tailoring and careful positioning.

His latest trip to the bathroom had only lessened his aching cock slightly and, after straightening his tie and checking his hair, no one would be any the wiser.

Looking down at his diary, he ran his finger along the list and found one name at the very end...

_7.30 W. Graham_

Checking his watch, he realised that the Omega would arrive at any second. Closing his eyes, he focused on the carefully crafted façade and ignoring the howling beast within him that told him to take the younger man in whatever way he could, wherever he could.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts and inhaling deeply, he strode across the room to open the door.

The Omega looked up as the Alpha opened the door wider, a small smile fixed in place.

“Will, lovely to see you. Please, come in.”

As the brunet walked past, Hannibal took a discreet sniff of his hair, fingers clenched at his side to stop them from caressing the small of the Omega's back or pushing him down on the floor...

Will had always had an amazing scent, earthy and rich, but now as he was in his rut, Hannibal found it even more irresistible. Quickly putting space between them, he sat down and offered the chair opposite him to the other man.

He went onto autopilot as they started to talk, his mouth speaking words automatically as his eyes never left the man in front of him. Unlike most Omegas, Will Graham was strong and lean; his position in the chair gave Hannibal the perfect view of slender legs encased in dark jeans. Long calloused fingers folded against themselves as Will spoke, blue eyes flitting up to meet his occasionally before glancing elsewhere.

Oh how he longed to fist the dark curls and make the Omega meet his eyes, watch him come undone underneath him...

Hannibal bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop the growl that was forcing up from his chest. Having the Omega in such close proximity was doubling the effects of his rut, the refined surface starting to crack under the force of the Alpha instincts to take and claim, make the younger man his in every sense and kill anyone who tried to touch him.

He watched as Will stood and walked over to the window. Rising from his own seat, he moved closer...

_TakematefuckminetakematefuckMINE_

Will's eyes were wide as he spun the younger man around, fingers fisting in the dark curls to pull the Omega into a rough kiss, growling at the taste and feel of him. Wrapping an arm around the slender waist, he dragged the younger man over to the nearest surface, which happened to be the chaise lounge, and pinned him down.

Breaking the kiss, he stared down at the Omega, all trace of the stoic doctor gone and in its place a wild Alpha.

“Will...” He growled, gritting his teeth together.

“Thank God.” Will looked up and smiled, fingers carding through the short light hair. “I thought you hadn't noticed...”

“...What?”

“I've been presenting to you for weeks Hannibal.” Hannibal stared at the beautiful creature underneath him, speechless at this revelation save from the groan that forced itself from him as Will arched up into him. “I didn't think you wanted me.”

“Will...” The Alpha swallowed, fingers clawed into the fabric of the chaise lounge as he lowered his head to the Omega's neck. “Will...I have wanted you ever since I first saw you.”

Everything was suddenly all too much and not enough; the fingers in his hair, the skin under his lips, the soft body under his...

Hannibal had to have him, and have him _now..._

Moving off Will, Hannibal started unbuttoning the Omega's jeans, easing the fabric down the slender legs. A howl stuck in his throat at the concentrated scent of Will's desire permeating the air as he removed sodden boxers as well. The brunet wriggled and whined, slick glistening between his thighs. Nudging Will's legs apart, Hannibal knelt between them, trembling fingers unzipping his own trousers and freeing himself from the layers of fabric, already so hard it hurt.

Running his hands down Will's legs, Hannibal lifted them to hook over his shoulders. He couldn't be gentle; he couldn't take his time...

The Omega gasped and arched as the Alpha's cock breeched him, spearing and filling him with searing heat. His fingers clawed at his own t-shirt, pulling it off over his head before tearing into Hannibal's waistcoat and shirt, ripping the expensive fabric to get as much skin to skin contact with the Alpha as he leant forward, now fully sheathed within the Omega's body.

“Oh god...”

“Mine...” The Alpha drew back before thrusting forward, the Omega arching up underneath him. “You're mine.”

“Yes...yours...” Hannibal gripped the chaise lounge as he rocked into the delicious body underneath him, Will's fingers in his hair and on his skin, feet hooked into the small of his back.

Will pulled him in close, the Omega's kisses to the Alpha's mouth punctuated with soft gasps and whispers as the blond rolled his hips. The brunet's fingers tightened as Hannibal changed his angle slightly, catching the bundle of nerves within him to make him see stars.

Tilting his head back, Hannibal let out a low growl and succumbed to his Alpha instincts. Planting his feet firmly against the fabric, he deepened his thrusts into the Omega's willing body, each movement forcing a grunt from him and a cry from the younger man.

Will pressed back into the chaise, wrapping himself tighter around the Alpha, trying to take him as deep as he could. He had wanted the doctor for so long; the older man an exquisite example of Alpha masculinity, strong and broad with razor sharp intelligence and an attractiveness that could only be described as exotic.

The Omega in him had seen the perfect mate, an Alpha who would protect and provide, who would sire healthy children and take care of Will and their brood. After deliberating over the past few months, he had decided to present his interest in Hannibal, something he hadn't done since his teenage years...

When the Alpha hadn't responded, he had almost given up hope...

“Hannibal...mark me...” The blond Alpha's movements stilled for a moment, wild maroon eyes staring down at him.

“Will...do you realise what you're asking of me?”

“I do...I don't want any other Alpha...I want you.” Will looked back at the man above him, moving his fingers across the sharp cheekbones and along the Alpha's bottom lip.

Hannibal closed his eyes, his tongue darting out to brush against the fingertips against his lip before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes again.

“And I only want you...” Moving his hands to cradle Will's head, Hannibal threaded one through the dark curls. “If you are certain...”

“I've never been more so...” The brunet replied, tilting his head back to expose his throat.

“After this if anyone ever tries to touch you, I will rip them apart with my teeth.” Will shivered at the declaration, a small whimper falling from his lips as Hannibal's mouth pressed to his neck.

A sharp cry ripped from his throat as the Alpha sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck, marking him with a bite that he would wear for the rest of his life, signalling to the world that he was Hannibal's mate...

Gripping onto the trembling Omega, Hannibal kept his teeth in Will's flesh as he started to move again, long deep strokes that caused the younger man to arch with each thrust. A low growl rumbled in his chest as Will's fingers clutched at him, begging and pleading.

“Hannibal...please...I'm close...”

Pulling his mouth away from the bloodied flesh, Hannibal braced himself either side of Will's head and sped up, the deep controlled thrusts giving way to fast shallow movements as he chased his own impending release, the base of his knot starting to swell with his mate, making it harder to move.

Will gripped his hair with one hand, the other reaching between them to fist his cock as Hannibal's fingers gripped the Omega's thighs, pistoning his hips. Will's sweet cries starting to increase in volume, Hannibal's knot stretching him to seal the Alpha inside.

“Cum for me, sweet Omega...” Hannibal growled, his own movements stuttering to a halt as he thrust once, twice more before releasing into the Omega's body, tipping Will over the edge with him as he released ropes of seed onto his hand and stomach.

The Alpha growled long and low as the Omega's body held him tight as Will came with a cry, fingers flexing against the doctor's shoulders as he shuddered against him.

Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will's neck, his heartbeat starting to return to normal, the fire in his blood from his rut finally starting to ebb...for now.

The fingers that had been gripping him before slid up his shoulders to cup his face, lifting it to meet the Omega's dark blue eyes.

“...I love you...” Hannibal closed his eyes briefly, letting the words seep in as Will pressed his lips to the Alpha's own.

“I never imagined my feelings would be reciprocated...” The older man replied, fingers brushing against the brunet's stubbled jaw. “I love you too, Will.”

The two lovers entwined together once more on the sumptuous upholstery, fingers and lips touching and tasting as the new mates discovered each other, enjoying the afterglow.

Soon muscles would protest and the Alpha would scoop his Omega up off the chaise lounge and take him back to his house and his... _their_...bed. The rut was sated for now but in a few hours’ time it would rise again, but there was no doubt that his sweet Omega would be willing to help take the edge off...


End file.
